1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data management apparatus, a data management method, and a program. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data management apparatus capable of easily managing data, a data management method for use therewith, and a program for use therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, in a video camera, an image of a subject is captured in response to an operation performed by a user, and a video image obtained as a result of the image capturing is recorded on a medium, such as a digital video cassette tape or a DVD (digital versatile disc). The user performs management of video images by physically managing media on which video images have been recorded, for example, by storing the media in predetermined positions.
Furthermore, in a personal computer in which a storage unit such as a hard disk is incorporated, data such as video images is stored in the storage unit. The personal computer displays a GUI (Graphical User Interface), such as one including icons virtually representing data of video images, on a display, and the user operates icons in order to manage video images.
Furthermore, when a personal computer is connected to a server (a so-called server that provides storage services) that provides a predetermined storage area via a network, and a storage system formed by the server and the personal computer is constructed, the personal computer transmits data such as video images to the server, whereby the data is stored in the predetermined storage area in the server. Also, in such a storage system, the user performs management of video images by operating icons displayed on the display of the personal computer.
For example, in a personal computer, icons representing data of video images and icons representing storage areas in the server serving as a storage destination are displayed on a display, so that the user can move an icon on the display by operating input means, such as a keyboard, a mouse, or a remote commander. Then, when the user moves an icon representing data of a video image to an icon representing a storage area in the server in such a manner that they overlap with each other, the video image is stored in the storage area.
Here, a technology has been disclosed in which, as a result of the user holding a mobile phone, containing an IC (integrated circuit)-chip, near a reader/writer, the IC chip performs communication with the reader/writer, is connected to a server via the communication network of the mobile phone, and performs various kinds of processing using programs and/or data stored in the server (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-354546).
Furthermore, a technology has been disclosed in which, as a result of the user holding an IC card in which authentication information used to authenticate a user is stored near a mobile terminal including an IC card reader, the mobile terminal performs communication via a network, and a predetermined authentication process is performed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-318856).